Cocaine Skin
by LadyLeafling
Summary: "So let's leave, then let's just go. It's a dream... a dream we'll know." In which Tony's exhausted and Pepper is the most comfortable thing his money could never buy.


**Author's note: **

**These characters don't belong to me and neither does any recognizable in this story. If I had the money or notoriety I wouldn't be writing fan fictions; and yes, I know everyone says that. Anyways, since I am wasting my days writing about fictional persons, I just want to say that** **I am a huge Tony\Pepper fan. Robert and Gwyn's interactions made them my favorite pairing in Marvel Movie-verse cannon. I'm surprised that the archives aren't overflowing with this couple; so, as of now, I am on a mission to fill their barren section with fluff. If you, or a friend, has a Pepperoni story in mind send it to me. Pleeeease and thank you! **

**As for everyone else, enjoy. **

**The title of this story comes from a Broken Social Scene of the same name; I simply adore it. I suggest you listen to it whilst you read this.**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who reads this, reviews this, and all that stuff. I apologize if I made them out of character; I could never hit the Tony nail on the head characterization-wise.**

* * *

**_"_**_Before I slept on my mattress last night, I smelled your clothes._ _There were flakes of skin beside your hoodie; I put them up my nose.__**" - Kevin Drew, Cocaine Skin.**_

* * *

Tony Stark, despite whatever anyone (himself, included) thought, was a sentimental person.

Sure, he didn't buy flowers for Pepper or treat her out to a fancy dinner at a cozy little restaurant every year of their anniversary. Nor did he win her gigantic pink teddy bears at the Fair or jump to her defense every time some stuffy businessman tried to get fresh with her—okay, in other words, Tony Stark was kind of the worst boyfriend ever…

_Until it came down to sex; but, that's another story for another time._

Although he didn't show it as often as he or Pepper would have liked, Tony appreciated everything she did for him.

From worrying about him when he risked his life and putting up with him when he was ill, to waiting up for him when he tinkered with his suits and gadgets. Running Stark Industries whilst Tony masqueraded as Iron Man—saving the world from bad guys and the lot while she was left to pick up the slack around the office.

She could have walked out on him; but she was strong. Pepper chose to stay by his side no matter what. And when she wasn't there Tony felt absolutely lost; even if he didn't admit it.

Through thick and thin, highs and lows—and all the other generic, clichéd phrases that described turmoil in a romantic relationship—Pepper was with Tony to the end and he was hard-pressed not to respect and love her for that.

So, as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching Pepper sleep, Tony let himself feel a little starry-eyed and contemplative.

Wow, she looked so pretty and peaceful, lying curled in the fetal-position atop of the covers, still fully dressed in her black business-wear.

It couldn't have been comfortable, sleeping in such a tight dress. At least before she fell asleep, she had been wise enough to remove her blazer and stockings—which lay on the floor, along with her heels, forgotten in a sad heap by the foot of the bed.

Tony toed off his own shoes as he approached the bed as quietly as possible. His eyes never left Pepper's face; her expression was so tranquil.

She must not have been dreaming at all. Pepper had complained of exhaustion all day; the poor woman was probably so tired that she fell into the sure embrace of dreamless slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tony knew how it was to be that tired. Your bones would stiffen if you stayed in one pose too long and would creak if you dared move too much. Your muscles would throb and pulsate as they complained of overuse. And, if you were too stubborn to heed their warning, they would twitch and go numb as revenge. Your eyes would roll in your head and despite your best efforts to read, your vision would swim like a startled fish in the ocean; if you persisted, you would need glasses.

At times like those, coffee was your friend and bitter enemy and Tony had consumed so much the stuff that it was actually making him _drowsy_ instead of wired… which sucked majorly.

The raven-haired man was unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Pepper roll over. She had her back to him now and he could see that she did make an effort to get out of her dress; the zipper had been pulled down to the center of her back, where it snagged on bunched-up fabric.

Tony chuckled quietly as a grin graced his tired features.

Tracing the lines of Pepper's long, wiry frame, Tony found himself staring at his paramour's hair.

It was so pretty and orange as it spread out on the pillow like thick coils of scorching-hot copper. The whiteness of the pillow-sham made her hair look all the more brighter and fierce in contrast and as the scant-light caught her hair it seemed to shimmer. It looked soft to the touch; like a feather or something.

Tony's finger itched to touch that hair and so he gave in to his impulses. He, after all, was known for his spontaneity. Climbing gently onto the bed, Tony nestled in behind Pepper and brought a hand up to brush her hair off her neck. The brilliantly colored strands tickled the pads of his fingers as he did so.

Kissing the nape of her neck as he gingerly stroked her hair, Tony whispered. "Pep… are you awake?"

The woman stirred and pushed back into his warm embrace, muttering something in a deep, sleepy-voice.

Tony chuckled, "Come again? I don't speak Klingon." His laughter was rich and playful as he raked his fingers along Pepper's tender scalp.

She sighed breathlessly, enjoying the pleasant sensations.

Tony, realizing that he wouldn't ever get a response from her if he kept caressing her scalp, halted his ministrations. "Pepper…" He cooed.

She grumbled, rolling onto her back and slapping Tony's cheek softly. He pouted indignantly in response as he grabbed Pepper's hand. "Ouch, you hit me!" He whined, petulant as a child.

Pepper, in her sleepy-haze, noted that Tony's facial hair tingled against her skin. She pinched his cheek and pouted thereafter when Tony removed her hand from his face and replaced it on his shoulder. "M'kay, so 'm awake, now… what'dya want?" She drawled, squeezing the skin under palm.

Tony shrugged as he looked down into Pepper's out-of-focus blue eyes. "I can't sleep." As stupid as it sounded to Pepper, and as mad as it made her to hear him say it, it was the truth; Tony couldn't sleep. Not when his mind still remained hard at work.

The ginger-haired woman groaned as she turned her back to Tony again. "Then go back to whatever you were doing before you woke me up." She grumbled; her voice muffled in the pillow as she nuzzled her face into it.

Tony frowned feeling put-out as he buried his face into the crook of Pepper's neck. "_Whatever I was doing—"_ He rolled his eyes at Pepper's lazy synopsis of his work in the lab. "—requires that I be fully rested and at one hundred percent. In case you haven't noticed, I'm running on E, Pep. Whether I like it or not, I need to sleep."

She groaned again, exasperated by the tone of Tony's voice. "Then sleep." She said matter-of-factly. "And please… shut up, won't you… before I have to stuff this pillow in your mouth." She added, cutting Tony off before he could even open his mouth with his witty remark about already having told her that he couldn't sleep.

Tony remained quiet for only a moment before he snuggled closer against Pepper's back until there was not a scant inch between their bodies. Deciding that he was sufficiently comfortable lying this way, he asked, "Can you tell me a story?"

Pepper's skin flushed a pretty shade of crimson as she seethed with tired frustration. "Yes, I can tell you a story—I've got loads!" She could feel Tony nodding eagerly behind her. She smirked wickedly. "But, oh, would you look at the time: Four AM. Looks like I won't be telling you a story after all."

Tony poked Pepper in the neck like a bad-child. "Why not?"

Pepper gritted her teeth before pulling her pillow from under her and putting it on her head. "_Why_? Because Tony, it's late and I'm tired!"

"No need to shout. I heard you the first time." Tony grumbled.

Pepper bit her tongue to keep from turning around and boxing Tony's ears. "I'll make you a deal, Tony, if you settle down and go to sleep, after I get out of the meeting with the Larson's tomorrow, I'll come up to your office and—" what she said next made even Tony Stark's cheeks burn bright pink.

His eyebrows were almost lost in his hairline as his face froze in an expression that plainly read as _**total shock**_. "You will?" He finally asked, rightfully suspicious as he already fallen victim to her last offer.

She nodded softly. "Mhm… but you have to go to sleep—and no more talking!" Pepper added the part at the end to ensure Tony's absolute silence and cooperation.

The man laid there quietly for some time as he thought it over. Making up his mind, he shifted around before asking, "Well, Pep, could we still do that if—" he was cut off by Pepper's gentle snore. "Okay, fine… I'll talk as much as I want and I'll still get that window sex." After that Tony grew quiet.

He hated this—the quiet that crept into the room when he or Pepper, or he _and_ Pepper, weren't doing anything. Exhaling sharply through his nose, Tony nestled his face into the thick nest of amber-colored hair that splayed out before him and then the soft and pale, freckled skin below. It all smelled so nice; like the sweet perfumes Pepper was fond of.

As he greedily inhaled the pleasant aroma of _Pepper _and what he thought to be Gucci or Chanel_—_or maybe something vintage and unheard of; he didn't know what perfume she wore—Tony slipped into unconsciousness without even being aware.

Despite whatever anyone—even he, himself—thought, Anthony Edward Stark was a sentimental person. And while it didn't reflect in his day-to-day life, behind closed doors when he was tired or drunk; vulnerable and malleable as a trusting child, Tony was as unrealistically dreamy and clingy as everyone else.

In the morning when Pepper went to detangle herself from the cradle of Tony's arms, he whispered, _"I love you," _against her skin. No bribery needed. His words were without sarcasm and weren't followed by a backhanded compliment of some sort.

Pepper sighed, settling back down in the bed; despite knowing full well that she had to be ready in an hour for work, she let herself be held.

If not for the fact that laying with Tony when he was like this was _super _comfortable; it was because she knew undeniably that he loved her just as much as she him—and if not, he was sure getting there. _"You know I love you, right, Pepper?" _Tony mumbled again, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke.

"Yeah…"

Pepper felt the smirk that graced Tony's lips against the back of her head. "So… does that mean that were still gonna do it against the window in my office?"

"Shut up, Tony." Pepper scolded playfully as she smacked Tony's hand off her hip.


End file.
